


Breaking Chastity

by PaperDragonfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Kid Fic, Loss of Virginity, Pepper bashing?, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Thor is a Dad, Tony is a dad, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDragonfly/pseuds/PaperDragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a daughter.</p><p>Tony Stark's girlfriend recently eloped with his chauffeur.</p><p>When the girl and the guy both get drunk while drowning their sorrows, they and the people around them all have to deal with the consequences of a single drunken mistake. </p><p>And to top it all off: Fury's keeping secrets - again.</p><p> </p><p>All recognisable characters belong to Marvel. Chastity and the plot are my own.</p><p> </p><p>I'm very sorry guys but have lost my inspiration for this story. It will remain up but it is unlikely that I will finish it. To that end, if anyone is interested in picking it up you are more than welcome to as long as I am credited for the chapters already written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I may be wrong, but I think the legal age to have sex is 18 in America. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. I'm English, it's 16 over here.
> 
> I DON'T OWN the Avengers, only Chastity.

Definition: Revelation

1) A surprising or previously unknown fact that has been disclosed to others.

2) The divine or supernatural disclosure to humans of something relating to human existence.

 

"Where are we going?" The teenager asked for what had to be the hundredth time today.

"You'll see when we get there." Jane Foster said as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

"So you pulled me out of school for a road-trip to God-only-knows-where? That's great Jane. It's not like I'm already failing half my classes because you keep uprooting us." Chastity responded sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have pulled you out of school if it wasn't important. As it is I don't know when the next chance to do this will come come up."

"Fine." Chastity grumbled and turned to stare out the window at the passing scenery.

***(1 month later)***

"Why do you keep me here Fury? I must return to Asgard. There are important matters to be dealt with." Thor growled, stubbornly refusing to walk any further until the mortal had answered his question.

"The reason is in my office, Thor. I thought you'd want to see Miss Foster before you left again." Fury replied in a tone that was plainly telling the frustrated Asgardian to take a hint.

"Lady Jane is here? Why? Has something happened to her?" He rapidly question in panic as they approached Director Fury's office.

"Jane is fine." The director frowned, taking in the God's expression.

"It isn't me you should be worrying about." A familiar voice says as the doors hiss open again a moment later, admitting Jane into the room. "We do however have someone you need to meet." As she finished the doors opened once more and a teenager with red, white and blue hair walked in looking at her phone.

"Jane, for god's sake, we've been here for a month, face it - your boyfriend probably isn't coming. Can we go back home now?"

[flashback]

God it's so boring here. Thought Chastity as she threw a tennis ball at the walls of her bedroom in SHIELDS's HeadQuarters. There's nothing to do unless you enjoy spending time in the gym. Which I don't. And I'm bored of hacking government files. Seriously, I don't think there is even a TV anywhere around here. Asti got off her bed, having decided to look for Jane and see if they could return to Scotland yet.

After walking through the corridors for a while she eventually bumped into Tony Stark. Ugh I hate his guts. Stuck up man-whore. Never mind. Maybe he knows where Jane is. She noticed his shoulders were sagging and the laugh lines around his eyes weren't visible anymore, as they usually were. And he's clearly drunk. Not that that's a change from the normal, but he's usually capable of walking straight until about noon.

"Stark!" The teenager yelled at his back, "you know where I can find Jane?"

"Fury's office." He snapped. Jeez. I know he doesn't like me much and all but he doesn't have to be rude. Now why would Jane be in Fury's office?

Pulling out her phone to check for texts, she walked up to the automatic doors. Nothing. She sighed to herself and looked through the glass to see Jane, Fury and a strangely dressed blonde man standing in there. It looked like things were getting pretty serious.

"Jane, for god's sake, we've been here for a month, face it - your boyfriend probably isn't coming. Can we go back home now?" Chastity looked at her with an irritated expression as she manually pushed the door inwards.

[flashback end]

"I didn't know you had a sister, Jane." Asti's head snapped towards the bulky man with long blonde hair and strange clothes.

"I'm not her sister, Blondie."She snapped, her temper had been slowly deteriorating all day and now the stranger was testing her limits. "She's my guardian."

"Why is she your guardian if there is no relation?"

"Apparently she knows my biological father and seeing as he doesn't seem to stick in one place long enough to know he has a kid, Jane is stuck with me until I turn 18." Turning back to Jane and Fury, "now can we go home?" she asked through gritted teeth. Jane just looked at her ward and frowned.

"No."

"Chastity, are you aware of why Jane brought you here." Fury interrupted.

"She isn't comfortable with leaving me alone for months on end while she tries to find her boyfriend." Chastity guessed.

"Not quite. This is Thor," he said, "your father." Her answer to that ridiculous revelation was to raise an eyebrow and scowl.

"That isn't funny." The girl growled at him.

"I wasn't trying to be." The girl stared blankly at fury for a very long time after that then scowled.

"So, you're telling me that my mother slept with an alien? Are you crazy?! That's so messed up!" She retorted slowly, her voice rising with every word until she finished with a screech.

"Mr Odinson, Thor, is not an alien, Miss Lachlan. He is as human as you or I, simply with a few advantages." Director Fury scolded.

"I don't give a bloody damn who he is or that he looks as human as the rest of us. He's from another planet - that makes him an alien."

"I take offen-"

"I don't care." Chastity interrupted scathingly.

"Chastity Joanne Carrington," Jane snapped, "be polite."

"Like hell I will. I refuse to be polite to the bastard who got my mum knocked up and then threw her away like yesterday's leftovers. He wasn't there when her parents disowned her. He wasn't there when I was born and he let his kid be raised by someone else. He is not my father and he never will be!" And with that she stormed out of Fury's office towards the parking garage.


	2. Commiseration

Definition: Commiseration

Sympathy and sorrow for the misfortunes of others.

 

A few hours later, having sufficiently calmed down only to realise she was lost, Chastity pulled up outside an expensive looking hotel. One infuriating receptionist and a swipe of her agency-funded credit card saw her checked into the most expensive suite they had available. Asti strode towards the elevator in the lobby, pressed the button and waited for it to arrive. The doors opened and she swiped her room card before pressing the button for the Waldron,Malik and Maclean suites up on the 17th floor.

Walking out into the hallway she headed to the ornate double doors at the far end of the corridor which led to her suite. Swinging them open with a wide sweep of her arms, palms pressed against the wood. She stood in the doorway for a moment taking in the sight of the receiving room. Chastity stepped past the doorframe and allowed the solid oak panels to slam shut behind her.

Immediately she headed in the direction of the kitchenette which housed an extensive collection of alcoholic beverages among which was a bottle of Glenfiddich 1937. The teen instantly reached for the bottle of 64-year-old whiskey, popped the cork, decanted it into a crystal bottle and was about to pour a two-finger measure into a wide rimmed snifter when the doors to her suite were slammed open, admitting a dishevelled and clearly (more) drunk Tony Stark.

Quickly rising from the barstool she was perched on, Chastity slammed her glass down and sent a scowl in the direction of her second least-favourite Avenger - his position as first having been usurped by Thor earlier that afternoon. The heady combination of pent up negative emotions and the consumption of strong alcohol, in amounts that went beyond her heretofore non-existent experience, caused her temper to boil to the surface and spill over.

"What are you doing. In. My. Suite. Stark?" She hissed at him angrily.

"Your suite? Wrong kid. I've been checked into this suite since Thursday. The question is what are you doing here when you should be at HeadQuarters?" He slurred while collapsing heavily into one of the large armchairs surrounding the coffee table in the receiving room. Stark hauled himself out of the chair and went to pour himself a glass of the whiskey Chastity had opened.

"How did you pay to get into my room, kid?"

"Agency-funded credit card." He snorted.

"Nice." He muttered.

"Why'd you run off? I think Dr Foster had a fit when she couldn't find you."

"I just found out I'm a half-alien freak. What's your excuse? For being drunker than usual that is."

"My girlfriend eloped with my chauffeur. Chastity made a sympathetic hissing sound.

"That's harsh. What did you do?"

"Why do people always think I did something?"

"Because you're you, Stark. It's always you." He scowled.

"That was rhetorical."

"And, because of you being your commitment-phobic self, she probably got tired of waiting for you to pop the question. Which is what you do when you've been in a serious relationship for 5 years." She continued scathingly.

"Shove it, Carrington."

"Actually I think I'll stay right here and drink this nice expensive alcohol you're paying for." Chastity replied with a smirk as she poured herself another glass then a fresh glass for Tony before pushing it across the table to him. "And you can join me."


	3. Libertine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains sexual content.

Definition: Libertine

A man who lives an irresponsible, immoral life.

(The Oxford mini dictionary, 1991 3rd edtion, p.294)

 

Shortly, they had finished the bottle, moved onto a second and, in the process, had managed to tangle themselves up with each other. Chastity giggled as Tony's beard scratched her face when leant forward to pick the bottle and pour the dregs into her glass.

"It's all gone." Tony mumbled as he watched the liquid dribble to stop. "We need another bottle." He was about to get up when Chastity whined and shifted on his lap, complaining that he had to stay still because she was comfy and didn't want to be moved so he heaved a sigh and collapsed against the back of the couch once more.

Chastity whispered something incoherent and giggled again as she continued shifting around to find the most comfortable position. Of course she didn't notice the havoc she was wreaking on Tony's mind as her pert derrière pressed against his growing erection. His hands grasped her hips and, for just an moment, he hesitated before swearing under his breath and stealing her lips in a hard kiss.

Chastity inhaled a breathy gasp and returned the kiss with equal fervour, any reservations she may have had, had she been sober, had floated away hand in hand with said sobriety. Her hands came up to his chest, fingers stopping briefly to admire the defined muscles hidden by his baggy band shirt, before trailing down to stop at the waistband of his sweats.

In her drunken state it took less than an instant to make a decision regarding her next actions.

"Bedroom?" She breathed huskily as she tore her lips from his. Stark nodded dumbly and stood from the couch, adjusting his precious cargo and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Tony stumbled to the bed in the master bedroom and dropped Chastity onto it where she bounced for a moment before stilling and watching as he removed his shirt, shoes and socks, jeans and boxer-briefs.

He looked towards her and raised a brow. "Like what you see?" he smirked.

Chastity nodded mutely, eyes glazing over as he moved across her. Tony buried his face in her neck, lathering her in long, open-mouthed kisses as he worked to shed her of her top and jeans, leaving her in only her forest green silk and lace lingerie.

Chastity let out a gasp as Tony's head moved down and his mother closed over her bra-clad breast, sending a shock of arousal through her and sparking a fire low in her abdomen. Her back arched as she felt Tony's hand snake down her body to stroke her through the silk of her panties.

He let out a groan as he felt her slickness. "So wet for me. So ready." He murmured as he removed his lips from her breasts to strip her of the thin scraps of material separating their bodies.

Gently he guided her to lay backwards as he parted her knees and settled himself between her thighs, slowly grinding his erection against her clit. Chastity shuddered, her breath catching as he rose slightly and aligned himself at her entrance, pressing his lips to hers as he eased himself into her virginal passage. Tony gently rocked his hips, thrusting shallowly and allowing her to acclimatise to the intrusion. when he felt her relax once more he withdrew to the tip then sharply surged forward, breaking her hymen and burying himself balls deep. he froze and held himself still when Chastity let out a groan and sucked in a sharp breath at the unexpected pain.

For a few moments they stayed like that - completely still - until Chastity felt the pain recede and experimentally shifted her hips upwards, revelling in the close friction and stretching sensation now that the pain had gone. Tony correctly interpreted this as his signal to move and withdrew before gently thrusting back into her, a tortured groan escaping him as he felt her heat and untried tightness gripping him like a vice. As Tony held a slow, gentle pace, Chastity once more wrapped her legs around him, locking the at the ankle and sighing in pleasure.

Tony once more claimed her mouth in a searing, passionate kiss before dropping his back to he breasts and laving them with his tongue, circling her areoles so and playfully biting her nipples. Chastity moaned and sharply thrust her hips against his, meeting thrust for thrust.

"Oh god... more... unghh... please... harder Stark!"

"My name is Tony." He said as he adjusted his angle and thrust harder, deeper, faster. "

Tony... oh oh god... yes yes yess... there...harder harder..."

At this Tony held the angle and further increased his pace. The sound of sweaty skin meeting sweaty skin and the smell of sex permeated the air.

"You're so tight Chastity... so fucking tight and hot and wet."

"Oh my god oh oh... god yes there there... Tony... don't stop... yes yes oh... unghh... YES yes yes yessss." Chastity hissed. Tony slipped his hand between them and stroked her clit as he hit that special spot inside of her, knowing that she was close and that he could not last much longer.

Chastity's back arched and she screeched as her orgasm hit her, sending her body bucking and shuddering sharply against his own as her contracting passage wrung out his own orgasm, sending hot spurts of cum against her walls.

They collapsed against each other on the bed as they came down from their individual highs.

"Holy shit." Chastity moaned, her breathing laboured and her body racked with the aftershocks of her explosive climax.

"Mmm" Tony agreed, the sound muffled by her shoulder, as he tried to control his own breathing and rapidly beating heart, all the while cursing his already hardening penis that was still buried within her.

He shifted, attempting to hide the ever growing erection from his bedmate but only succeeding making it more obvious as Chastity gasped and stared at him in shock. Then the unexpected happened.

Chastity rolled them over so that she sat straddling him, his cock never having left the confines of her channel, rose off of him only slam herself back down as hard as she could.

And so they continued to find pleasure in each other long into the night until, after many hours of insatiable sex, they were thoroughly spent and drifted to sleep in each others arms, filled with post-coital satisfaction and still, indisputably, joined.


End file.
